prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Von Erich family
The Von Erich family é uma família histórica no wrestling profissional. Seu nome de nascimento é "Adkisson", mas todos os membros da família que entraram no mundo do wrestling usado o nome de ringue "Von Erich", na sequência de seu patriarca da família, Jack (Fritz Von Erich) Adkisson. Atualmente se encontra na terceira geração. Ao longo de sua existência conquistaram inúmeros títulos e são membros do WWE Hall of Fame, classe de 2009. ;Membros *Fritz Von Erich Segunda Geração Von Erichs *Jack Adkisson, Jr. *Kevin Von Erich *David Von Erich *Kerry Von Erich *Mike Von Erich *Chris Von Erich Terceira Geração Von Erichs *Ross Von Erich Ross Von Erich é o nome de ringue de David Michael Ross Adkisson (1 de junho de 1988). Ele é filho de Kevin Von Erich e neto de Fritz Von Erich e um herdeiro para o nome da família Adkisson e do legado dos Von Erich. Ele foi treinado por seu pai Kevin, pela lenda Harley Race e no Pro Wrestling Noah dojo. Ele estreou como dupla lutando no Japão para a Pro Wrestling Noah em 22 de julho de 2012. Ross e Marshall fizeram sua primeira aparição nos Estados Unidos em rede de televisão nacional lutando pela Total Nonstop Action Wrestling no pay-per-view Slammiversary XII em 15 de junho de 2014 derrotando The BroMans. *Marshall Von Erich Marshall Von Erich é o nome de ringue de Kevin Marshall Adkisson (11 de novembro de 1992). Ele é filho de Kevin Von Erich e neto de Fritz Von Erich e um herdeiro para o nome da família Adkisson e do legado dos Von Erich. Ele foi treinado por seu pai Kevin, Harley Race e no Pro Wrestling Noah dojo. Ele estreou em 2012, com o seu irmão Ross na Pro Wrestling Noah. Ele adaptou marca registrada de seu pai de luta livre com os pés descalços. Ross e Marshall fizeram sua primeira aparição nos Estados Unidos em rede de televisão nacional lutando pela Total Nonstop Action Wrestling no pay-per-view Slammiversary XII em 15 de junho de 2014 derrotando The BroMans. *Lacey Von Erich thumb|right|200px|Lacey durante sua passagem na TNA. Não relacionados *Waldo Von Erich, embora usasse o nome de ringue não tinha relação parental com a família Von Erich. *Lance Von Erich, embora usasse o nome de ringue não tinha relação parental com a família Von Erich. Campeonatos e prêmios Juntos os membros Von Erich family venceram 144 títulos de wrestling profissional. A lista a seguir reúne todos os títulos da família. *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - David e Kevin :*NWA International Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - Fritz *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) - Fritz *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) - David :*NWA Florida Television Championship (1 vez) - David :*NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Florida version) (1 vezes) - David *'Major League Wrestling' :*MLW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Marshall Von Erich e Ross Von Erich *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' :*NWA Canadian Open Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - Fritz *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version) 1 vez - Fritz e Waldo *'NWA Detroit' :*NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Detroit Version) (3 vezes) - Fritz *'NWA Minneapolis Wrestling and Boxing Club' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (Minneapolis version) (1 vez) - Fritz *'NWA Southwest' :*NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) - Kevin *'NWA Western States Sports' :*NWA International Tag Team Championship ''(Amarillo version) (1 vez) - Fritz :*NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version) (4 vezes) - Fritz *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' :*NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) - Kevin (1), David (1) e Kerry (1) *'Southwest Sports, Inc. - NWA Big Time Wrestling - World Class Championship Wrestling - World Class Wrestling Association' :*NWA American/WCCW American/WCWA World Heavyweight Championship (24 vezes) - Fritz (13), Kevin (5), Kerry (5) e Mike (1) :*NWA American/WCCW American/WCWA World Tag Team Championship (18 vezes) - Fritz e Waldo (1) Fritz (5), Kevin e Kerry (5), Kevin e David (1), Kevin (1) e Kerry (5) :*NWA/WCCW Texas Brass Knuckles Championship (2 vezes) - Fritz :*NWA/WCCW/WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (16 vezes) - Fritz (3), Kevin (2), David (8) e Kerry (3) :*NWA United National Championship (1 vez) - David :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vezes) - Kerry :*NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (Texas version) (9 vezes) - Fritz, Kevin e Mike (1), Kevin, David e Kerry (2) Kevin, Kerry e Mike (3), Kerry, Lance e Kevin (1) Kevin e Kerry com lutadores diferentes (2) :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (Texas version) (6 vezes) - Fritz (2), Kevin (1), David (1) e Kerry (3) :*WCCW Middle Eastern Championship (1 vez) - Mike :*WCCW Television Championship]] (1 vez) - Kevin :*WCCW/WCWA Texas Tag Team Championship (5 vezes) - Kevin e David (2) e Kerry (3) :*WCWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) - Kevin (4) e Kerry (2) *'Texas Wrestling Federation' :*TWF Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) - Kevin *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - Lacey *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' :*WCPW Ladies Championship (1 vez) - Lacey *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) - Kerry :*WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Match of the Year (1984) - Kevin, Kerry e Mike *'Outros títulos' :*World Heavyweight Championship (Wequetequock version) (2 vezes) - Fritz V V